Cry For A Dream
by Vindali
Summary: In a world where both humans and saiyans alike are enslaved, one girl is their only hope. But will she be willing to help or will she abandon them and their selfish desires?


A/N: ok I don't really know where this came from. I just started writing in Math and this is what came out. But I actually thought out a plot for this! So yay for me^_^

Cry For A Dream

She closed her eyes as she laid back onto the smooth silk sheets. The sweat on her chest glistened in the moonlight. He gazed down lovingly into her deep brown eyes. Their chests heaved up and down, both short of breath. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. He leaned to her ear and whispered. "Now you're mine, forever."

             She looked up at him. "No," her loving eyes turned dark. "I belong to no man." She reached under the pillow and pulled out a long dagger. His eyes went wide. "It is time to complete my mission." With one swift motion the dagger was in his heart, and he was gasping for air.

            "Why?" he rasped out.

            "It is my mission. This is what I was born to do." She stood, glaring down at him. "You worthless men are all the same. You want one thing. So I give it to you and earn your trust. Then once I have it, I complete my mission." 

            He looked up at her through clouded eyes. "You bitch," he said as he past into the next life. 

**********

            "Pan, you were born to do this. This is your destiny." Gohan spoke calmly.

            "My destiny is to whore myself out to men and then kill them!?" Pan yelled back. 

            "It was pre-destined long ago that the first female born into our family would be the one to lead our race out of slavery," he explained. "You know this."

            "Of course I know that. That's all you've been telling me since I was five! My destiny this and my destiny that. Well, I'm through! I've whored myself out to men since I was 16. That was 5 years ago, Tousan! And a lot of good my fucking and killing men has done! It wouldn't have been as bad if I was just to kill them but to have to earn their trust by fucking them so they give me information. THEN killing them.  I am done living the life you made for me, O'tousan."

            "Don't turn you back on us, Pan. This is your destiny. You are the only hope for our race."

            "I am done with you and I am done with our race. To Hell with my destiny. It's time I made my own life, without you," she growled before storming out, Son Pan dying, Zanna Po being born. 

            4 Years Later

            "Kirk L. Wild, a known crime lord, was found dead in his apartment late last night. Police investigators say Wild was stabbed through the left lung at approximately 9:30 last night. The only lead is the initials Z.P. which the attacker carved into the wall of Wild's living room. Police investigators say Wild was assassinated by the well known assassin Zanna Po. But since assassinating isn't a crime the police have decided NOT to pursue Po."  

Dean switched off the TV. "Very well done, Zanna. But what else could I expect from you?"

            "What can I say? I do my job well," she smirked. "Pay up."

            "Yes, yes of course. How much did I say the target was? One hundred?" He asked hopping she'd forgotten. 

            "Try again."

            "Alright, alright here. Two-hundred thousand zenni," Dean sighed handing her the money.

            She took it and smirked. "Thank you, Dean. You always do get me the best jobs."

            "Only because you are the best." 

            Her smirk deepened. "And don't you forget it. Well, I'm outta here."

            "Going to spend some time with the ridicules pet of yours?"

            "Sendira is not ridicules. She's one of a kind and my best friend. Besides she's better than a guard dog," Zanna winked as she walked out. 

            Four years. It had been four years since she had renounced her race and her family. Four years since she had left her home planet one more time, never to return. Four years since she had taken up the name Zanna Po and become an assassin. A very well known assassin at that. 

***Flashback***

After leaving Chikyuu Pan had traveled to the biggest spaceport she could find. She figured she could get lost in the crowd of hundreds of different species. She arrived at Spaceport XX9421 on a crowed transport. She filed off with the rest and stared in awe at her surroundings. Everything was made of steel. The walls, the ceiling, and floor, the stores and restaurants that lined the walls. She looked through the different stores as she walked. She saw cloths, the likes she'd never seen, as well as food from everywhere in the universe. Walking into the nearest restaurant she saw, Pan took a whiff of the most delicious smelling food she'd ever come across. Taking a seat at a table she looked round, waiting for a waiter to come. 

An elderly looking purple humanoid emerged from what Pan guessed was the kitchen. His long white hair was pulled into a braid, a short white beard adorning his face. "What can I do fer yeh, Miss?" She could hear an accent, though she couldn't place it. 

"Whatever's making that wonderful smell is what I want," Pan ordered.

            "That would be me wife's famous Zenjin Chili. Tiz the best food in the entire universe, it is. But I must warn yeh, it does tend ta be on the hot side."

            "Perfect. I love spicy food," she smirked.          

            "Ok, it tiz you're funeral," he walked back to the kitchen. Returning minutes later with a median sized bowl of steaming chili, he set it on the table in front of Pan. "Here yeh go, Miss."

            Pan took another whiff of the chili. "Thank you." Grabbing a spoon she dug in. The man watched in awe as she finished it off in two minutes flat. Pushing the bowl away from her, she looked up. "What?" 

            He shook his head, regaining his composure. "Nothing, it's just that no one has ever been able to finish a bowl. To hot for their stomachs, I suppose. Let alone the fact you did it in two minutes flat!"

            She grinned sheepishly. "Eating like that kind of runs in my family." Family. She'd only been gone three days and already she missed them. Sure she'd been out on missions longer then that, but she always knew they would be there to greet her when she returned. But when she'd left this time, Pan knew she'd never see them again. 

            Suddenly a woman, looking very much like the man minus the beard, flew out from the kitchen, sliding along the floor. She skidded to a stop next to Pan.  

A/N: So what'd ya think? Review please! Like it, hate it, either way review! Thankx^_^ 

~Vindali


End file.
